Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Price of Anything/Act Four
The Columbia is at full stop inside the nebula. Captain's starlog supplemental. We're making repairs as quick as possible while waiting for the Lexington to arrive, as to my surprise the Romulans are still waiting outside the nebula waiting for us to come out of hiding I don't know what their interest is in this ship I just hope that the Lexington can get here before we get turned into space dust. In the mess hall everyone is eating and talking as Lieutenant Lao sits with Major Lance and talks about the training sessions. How about Monday, Tuesday in the mornings Major Lance says as she looks at her. She looks at her. I prefer to train in the evenings Lao says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Why? Sara says as she looks at her. Rain looks at her. The muscles are loosen, reaction time is quicker Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. She looks at Lao. Ok how about Tuesday, Wednesdays in the evenings Major Lance says as she looks at Lieutenant Lao. She looks at her. You when to the Captain behind my back when you should of went to me instead Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. She looks at her. If I came to you Lieutenant you would of turned me down Major Lance says as she looks at her. She looks at her. You're right I would of Major Tuesday and Friday in the evening Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the Major and leaves the mess hall. The nebula flashes as the Columbia is shaken. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Commander Nelson. What the hell was that? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at his console. Some sort of magnetometric-guided charges Captain our sensors can't identify them Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console then at Captain Martin. Then one struck very close to the Columbia. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant spews from the bulkhead as a crewmen caps it off, Captain Martin looks at Ensign T'Rao. T'Rao fire up the engines half impulse until we clear the nebula then punch it up to warp five point two, Lao ready phase cannons load torpedo bays Captain Martin says as she looks at him and Lieutenant Lao. The Columbia flies out of the nebula as the Romulan vessel pursuits it firing it's weapons at the ship hitting the hullplating making it flicker on the hull. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant Lao. Fire aft launcher Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lao fires the aft launcher. Their plating is holding our is almost gone Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. A huge shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. Hull plating has failed Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console. T'Rao looks at his console. I'm losing the warp field Captain we're dropping out of warp Ensign T'Rao says as he looks at his console. The Columbia drops out of warp as the Romulan vessel fires at the NX-class ship.